The Blader of Oz
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: This is another Miguel/Kai fic. Originally it wasn't going to be but I couldn't help myself. Kai, Miguel and one other get sent to the world of Oz. But what's this about powerful shoes and an evil wizard? How will they get home?
1. Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes: Tornado

** Title: The Blader of Oz**

**Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes: Tornado**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

All right, I finally got this started, I just needed to finish something, but I finally did it. I'm also aware of how crappy this title is but I really just couldn't think of anything. So enjoy this story ok!

Kai: (clears throat) Aren't you forgetting something?

TOF: …No?

Kai: (glares)

TOF: (sighs) Fine, I don't own anything to do with the Wizard of Oz movie.

Kai: And? (tapping foot)

TOF: Nor do I own Beyblade. Happy?

Kai: Yes.

TOF: So anyway, enjoy this ficcy!

* * *

"Tyson! Get your ass back here and clean up your mess!"

Ray and Max winced when they heard their captain shout at the world champ. It turns out that Tyson had made a complete mess of the living room looking for his hat. Only to discover that the item in question, after turning the entire living room upside down, had been on his head the whole time.

"Poor Tyson, we knew him well." Whispered Max, when they heard Tyson's defiant voice die out. Most likely Kai had just given the teen his deadly death glare.

"Where's Miguel when you need him?" asked Ray sweat dropping. Miguel and Kai had been dating since BEGA, two and a half years ago. Whether or not they were dating before that is unknown and the pair refuses to tell anyone.

Miguel is also the only person who can calm an enraged Kai down, by many different means, although Miguel's favorite way will remain unmentioned.

"Remember Ray, Miguel had to go do some work at the BBA." Reminded Max.

"Oh yeah. Still, Miguel's the only one who can calm Kai down."

"Then it's a good thing I show up then isn't it?" the two Grev bladders turned to the door and saw said Spanish blader coming in. "What's Tyson done this time?"

Max laughed a bit. "Oh, he just made a small mess." Heh, who was he kidding? A small mess is the understatement of the century.

Miguel laughed lightly before his face turned serious. "I need to speak with Kai right away, it's important."

Ray, sensing the seriousness, left and got Kai right away. Kai looked at his boyfriend and asked, "What is wrong Miguel?"

"When I was leaving the BBA building I saw a bunch of people crowded around one of the TV's. The weather…a tornado is making its way here."

Ray and Max gasped. "A tornado?"

"Yes." Miguel nodded. "It's supposed to be bad. They're telling everyone to board up just to be safe."

"A tornado?" the familiar snort of Tyson was heard as he walked into the room. "It can't be, it's a rarity to see one around here. I should know."

Kai glared at the world champ. "Exactly. It's rare, not impossible." Skipping right into captain mode he said, "Ok everyone, start boarding up windows and doors, then get right to the basement, bring some food and water down to just in case." (if the dojo doesn't have a basement, it does now. And for the record, Gramps is at some friends and Hiro's at the BBA)

Within half and hour, the windows and doors had been boarded, except for one in an empty guest room.

Miguel grabbed some boards, hammers and nails along with Max. "We'll go finish up, make sure everyone gets to the basement."

Kai nodded and began herding everyone down the stairs with food, water, a radio and flashlights. And just in time to since he could hear the wind picking up outside with his keen hearing. But after a few minutes he started getting worried. Miguel and Max should have been back by now.

Ray could tell that his friend was getting nervous and worried. "Kai, quickly go to them. They must be having some trouble. Just be quick about it."

Kai nodded and left the basement. He could hear the fast winds barreling into the boarded windows. Quickly making his way into the guest room he saw Max, leaning over the still body of… Miguel?!

"Miguel!" he raced over and knelt by his blonde. "Max what happened?"

Max appeared to be a panic; he was shaking and pointing to the half boarded broken window. "The wind picked up, strong enough to lift something and throw it at the window. The board flew off and hit Miguel in the head."

Kai nodded and did a check for any head injuries; he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't find anything, just a small bump.

"Come on." He said soothingly to Max, to try and calm him down. "Let's get Miguel to the basement and fast."

But then the winds got stronger. Kai looked out the window and saw a piece of wood flying right towards the half boarded window. "Duck!" he shouted. Max did as he said, trusting Kai.

Kai himself wasn't so lucky. The wayward piece of wood hit the window shattering the rest of it, and sending pieces of glass and wood flying. Kai felt something hit his head and then darkness consumed him.

* * *

Ok, I decided to end it there. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I had a bit of a writer's block and I couldn't think of anything.

Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, so **R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Munchkins and the Wizard

**Chapter 2: The Munchkins and the Wizard**

TOF: Well second chapters going up. I'm not going to bother with the whole disclaimer thing since it's obvious that I don't own anything to do with the Wizard of Oz or Beyblade. And there's going to be a lot of OOCness, this is a warning so if you don't like that to bad.

Kai: Tch, if you owned Beyblade there would be yaoi couples all over the place.

TOF: (grins) Exactly. Oh, and the reason why I'm putting up another chapter so early is because it's my birthday so I'm feeling rather excited and I decided to put this chapter up since it's done. Enjoy!

* * *

When Kai slowly gained consciousness, his head was throbbing. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. "Max? Miguel?" he asked, slowly looking around as to not further agitate his head.

"Relax Kai." He heard the reassuring voice for his boyfriend. "It's over."

Now getting a good look at the room, Kai saw that the bed had been turned onto its side, the small desk and chair were broken, the window was shattered and the door hung off the hinges.

He gasped looking around the room, and then the others crossed his mind. "Where is everyone else?"

Miguel brought his distraught phoenix into his arms as they still sat on the floor. "Max went to go see how they're doing." Kai nodded finding that answer to be acceptable and stood up taking Miguel with him.

"Kai! Kai!" Max shouted running into the room panting.

"What's wrong Max?" asked Kai.

"I can't find any of the others!" he shouted, felling fear and worry grip at him.

"What?" whispered Miguel as Kai tried to figure out what could have happened.

Max continued his story. "I thought maybe they had gone outside to take a look at the damage but when I stepped outside it was like…I can't explain it."

"Ok calm down Max." said Kai calmly. "Let's go take a look."

They walked through the door; carefully stepping over fallen objects and watched the broken ones. When they stepped outside they gasped.

Everything around them was shiny and colorful; it was almost as if they were standing in a rainbow, with flowers, trees and bushes painted odd colors like pink, purple, blue and yellow. They were some things colored the natural colors like green and brown.

"Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," muttered Max breathlessly.

"Where in hell's name are we?" asked Kai looking at the…disturbingly bright land.

"Are you a good wizard or a bad wizard?"

The three bladers whirled around to see a blond haired, blue-eyed woman wearing a light pink gown and holding a red and gold staff eyeing them.

Kai, being who he is, was the first to come back to his senses and said, "No. I'm not a wizard. I'm Kai Hiwitari captain of Grev." He told her.

"Oh." She said. Then she turned to Miguel and Max. "Well are they wizards?"

Kai blinked cutely, trying to figure out why she insisted on asking them if they were wizards. "Miguel and Max? No, Max is my teammate and Miguel's my boyfriend." He blushed a bit.

The woman laughed. "I'm a little confused. You see the Munchkins told me a new wizard has thrown a dojo on the Wicked Wizard of the East, Boris. There's the dojo," she pointed her staff at the damaged building, "And here you are…and that's all that's left of Boris."

The three bladers stared at the black pants and sock covered feet wearing two crimson colored shoes poking out from underneath the rubble. Max gasped.

"So what the Munchkins want to know is: are you a good wizard or a bad wizard?"

"As Kai said," Miguel said, when he saw Kai's eye twitching at being asked the question again, a signal that he was getting annoyed. "We're not wizards…they don't even exist."

Some childish giggles responded to the comment but none of them could see any children.

"What was that?" asked Max.

"The Munchkins," the woman gave a motherly smile. "They are laughing because I am a witch. I'm Judy, the Good Witch of the North."

They stared skeptically at her. Kai clear his throat and said. "Well…Sorry but where we come from witches only exist in children's books."

Judy merely chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Your land must be sensible then. In all sensible countries witches and wizards have died out, but Oz is not sensible in the least." She explained.

Kai turned to Miguel and whispered, "Would you call our home sensible?" Miguel just chuckled.

Judy then turned around and called out, "It's alright. You may come out and thank them."

Then, from their hiding places in the brush and behind trees, came little people no bigger than a kid at the age of nine or ten, all wearing brightly colored clothes.

The bladders looked on in astonishment. They'd never seen so many midgets before.

Judy cleared her throat to get their attention. "These are the Munchkins. The little people you have saved from the Wicked Wizard of the East."

"We saved them?" Max repeated, his eyes wide.

"We thank you with everything that we have," replied one of the male Munchkins who has red hair and an odd mark on his forehead. "I'm Daichi, the great leader of the Munchkins, and it's thanks to you that we are free from the cruel trainings of Boris."

"He made you train?" inquired Kai.

"All day and all night." Explained Daichi. "Without any breaks and with cruel punishments. All to become his army of mini bladers. The Bastard."

"But now is the time to celebrate and give our thanks to you three." Said another. "Now we must rejoice as the Wicked Wizard is now at last dead!"

All the Munchkins cheered almost in unison, like a group of school kids whose summer vacation had just begun. Then music started up and pairs of Munchkins were dancing around and singing happily.

They sung and dance merrily, as if they no longer had a care in the world, which is probably close to the truth now that Boris is dead. Kai, Miguel and Max watched at the little people circled them still singing and dancing.

But suddenly there was an explosion and a huge mass of purple-black smoke appeared in the middle of the town. The Munchkins all ran and hid as another figure appeared from the smoke.

He was dressed in a black suit, holding a black and purple staff. He had long white-gray hair, cold steely eyes, and a wrinkly face and looked old enough to be some ones grandfather.

The stranger looked around for a moment before his gaze fell on the dead Wizard of the East.

"Wh-who's he?" stammered Max.

"That's the Wicked Wizard of the West, "replied Judy. "He's even more dangerous than the Wicked Wizard of the East was…"

"Who killed Boris?" he asked coldly, similar to Kai's cold voice when he is extremely angry about something. "Who killed the Wicked Wizard of the East?!" he roared.

Some of the Munchkins screamed at the loud voice. The stranger then looked at Kai, Max and Miguel.

"Was it you?!" he spat.

"We…we didn't mean to. Honestly." Pleaded Max.

"So what if we did?" challenged Kai stepping in front of Max protectively. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked glaring at the stranger.

"Do not test me boy!" he leered at Kai, causing Miguel to step closer to Kai and protectively wrap his arms around the enigma.

"Aren't you forgetting about the crimson shoes Voltaire?" asked Judy coolly.

"The shoes…" muttered Voltaire as if he had just remembered. "Yes…the shoes…"

He turned to take them only to see that the shoes were no longer on Boris's feet. "What is the meaning of this Judy?!" he shouted in rage. "Give them back or I'll-"

"It's to late." Judy said calmly. She pointed her staff again, this time at Kai's feet. "There they are, and there they'll stay."

Kai looked down and gasped when he saw that the crimson shoes now replaced his old ones.

"I'm the only one who knows how to use them boy," said Voltaire his voice rising in anger. "Give them to me! They're of no use to you! Give them back!" he roared sounding like a child who wants his old toy back after giving it away.

"Keep tight inside them Kai." Whispered Judy in his ear. "They're powerful. That's the only reason why he wants them so much."

Voltaire turned angry eyes to the blonde witch. "You stay out of this Judy!"

"Rubbish." She snapped back. "There's no way I'll let you get that kind of power; now be gone, before someone drops a house on you too!"

Voltaire involuntary snapped his head up to look at the sky. "Fine then. I'll just bide my time. As for you boy," he snapped his head towards Kai. The look on his ugly face caused Miguel to step slightly in front of Kai as if to shield him and Max (who was still behind Kai's protective form). "True, I can't kill you with my bare hands, but just try to stay out of my way. I'll get you boy, and your little friends to!"

There was another crack of an explosion, and then he was gone in the mass of purple-black smoke.

"He's gone now," whispered Judy to the bladers, "I'm afraid you've made a dangerous enemy of the Wicked Wizard of the West. He won't leave you alone until he gets the crimson shoes…the only thing I can suggest is to get back to your world before that happens. However, there are only two ways for you to get home and both are rather far from here. One is to go see the Good Wizard of the South, a friend of mine. But he's very hard to get to because everyone wants to see him. The other is to go see the great and terrible Wizard of Oz himself." She explained.

"The Wizard of Oz?" asked Miguel, still keeping his arms around Kai's waist, causing said blader to blush lightly. "Who's he?"

"Is he good or wicked?" asked Max.

"He's very good but very mysterious." She told them. "But he lives in Emerald City which is very far from here. Do you have broomsticks with you?"

Their faces blanked and they shook their heads. Really how many times did they have to repeat it? They're not wizard's damnit!

Judy shrugged. "Then you have quite a walk ahead of you. Just follow the yellow brick road." She explained pointing to a yellow red that led out of Munchkin land. "It will lead you straight to Emerald City. And remember," Judy looked pointedly at Kai. "Don't take off the shoes. Not even for a slight moment, or you will be at Voltaire's mercy." She warned.

Kai nodded in understanding. Then he, Miguel and Max took their first steps onto the yellow brick road.

Miguel then turned to the witch. "But what if we-"

"Just follow the yellow brick road." She repeated before disappearing in a gentle guest of pink smoke.

Miguel then looked to Kai. "Man, people come and go quickly here."

Kai shrugged. "Let's getting going then, the sooner we start the sooner we get home."

"Hey Kai, do you think the others are ok?" asked Max looking back at what was left of the dojo.

Kai nodded and smiled reassuringly at the small blonde that he saw as a little brother. "I'm sure they're fine."

Then hearing the yells of goodbyes and good luck from the Munchkins behind them, the three bladers started their journey down the yellow brick road.

TBC

* * *

So what did ya think? Do you like it so far? I know I made Daichi a Munchkin but oh well. And the reason Judy is the Good Witch of the North is that I wanted an adult to go against Voltaire and be the one to explain everything. Originally I was going to make either Hilary or Mathilda the good witch.

Kai: You made me the target of the bad guy again.

TOF: (shrugs) So? Anyway, please send me some reviews and I'll get the next chapter up. The next one is where they meet the scarecrow. Can any of you guess whom I made the scarecrow? (grins)

So **R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Companion

**Chapter 3: A New Companion of the Brainless Kind**

TOF: This is where they meet the scarecrow. Let's find out what happens ok!

Kai: I'm not happy with you!

TOF: Don't mind Kai. He's still upset that I made him the main target of the bad guy again. Well get used to it Kai!

Kai: (curses in Russian)

TOF: Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I want to let all readers know that on August 9th I'm leaving on a two week vacation to Myrtle Beach and I won't be back until August 22nd. So I won't be able to update for a while. Though I did manage to con my dad into bringing the laptop so even though I won't be able to update, I can still keep up with everyone else's updates. I'll also be working on some new stories that I will try to post once I come back.**

* * *

Miguel, Kai and Max continued down the yellow brick road. Max hopped on a bit ahead as Kai and Miguel held hands a few steps behind him.

Suddenly the trio stopped in their tracks as they came to a fork in the road. The yellow brick road had split into two paths, each going in different directions.

"Well this is just great." Muttered Kai. "Now which way do we go?"

"Excuse me," said a voice. "but that seems like a very nice way." The bladers jumped and looked around searching for the one who had spoken. But all they saw was a blue-haired scarecrow with a red and blue hat, perched on a pole in a cornfield with his right arm extended.

"Ok who said that?" asked Kai getting fed up with everything.

"There's no one around except for that scarecrow." Commented Miguel.

"But guys, scarecrows can't talk." Max protested looking at the scarecrow.

"Maybe we just imagined it. This land is pretty weird after all." Said Miguel shrugging.

"So which way?" asked Max turning their attention back to their little direction problem.

"It's really cool down there to though." Continued the voice.

Kai subconsciously turned back to the scarecrow and saw that its left arm was now extended. He blinked a few times, then looked back at the two blondes. "Wasn't the scarecrow's arm pointing the other way?"

Miguel frowned and looked back at the scarecrow and saw that Kai was right. "Yeah it was." Kai nodded; well at least he's not going insane then.

"Of course people do go both ways." The voice laughed and right in front of them, the scarecrow moved both arms to crisscross over each other, so he pointed in both directions.

They gawked.

"Hold on a second…you did say something didn't you?" questioned Kai…well, more like demanded.

The scarecrow shook his head, and then nodded with a goofy smile on his face.

Miguel raised an eyebrow that the scarecrows behavior, but then again, a scarecrow shouldn't have a behavior. "Can't you make up your mind or something?"

The scarecrow shrugged. "That's just it, I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain. Only straw."

"But how can you talk if you don't have a brain?" Max inquired curiously.

The scarecrow frowned in thought, but said. "I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

Max got even more curious about this stranger. Kai and Miguel just chuckled at the comment.

"That's quite true." Commented Kai. "By the way, I'm Kai and this is Max and my boyfriend Miguel." He introduced.

"Name's Tyson." Then the scarecrow or Tyson grinned. "Boyfriend eh?" he looked Kai up and down and then nodded at Miguel. "You're very lucky Miguel, Kai's quite a catch."

Kai blushed as Miguel smirked and pecked him on the lips. "I like to think so to." He replied.

"So how are you doing Tyson?" asked Max politely.

"Not to great to be honest." Tyson replied back.

"What's wrong?" asked the smaller blonde.

"You try having a pole stuck up your back and see what it feels like." He groaned.

"Must be painful."

"No not really." Tyson said cheerfully. "Though it can get pretty boring sometimes. I can't go anywhere so…" he trailed off.

Max turned to Kai and Miguel looking hopeful. "Kai can you help him get down? It can't be any fun to be stuck on a pole."

Kai sighed and nodded. He supposed he could. Max seemed to like this Tyson and he saw the blonde as a younger brother, he couldn't say no to that hopeful face.

"I'll see what I can do." He stepped out of Miguel's arms and went behind the pole looking for a way to detach Tyson from the pole. "Damn, there has to be something." He muttered searching around.

"Now I'm to bright about doing things," said Tyson as if someone were talking about the weather. "But maybe if you bend the nail in the back, I'll slip off."

"Good theory, let's see if it works." Said Kai finding the nail and bending it, causing Tyson to slip right off, some straw falling out as he hit the ground.

Tyson laughed. "Well, there goes some of me again."

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Max watching Tyson stuff the straw back into his chest.

"Not really. I just stuff back in again." Tyson stood and looked around. "Man it's good to be free."

Kai who had returned to Miguel's side muttered, "What? No thank you?" Miguel just kissed his forehead and wrapped an arm around the smaller teens shoulder.

Tyson tried to walk, but he stumbled and fell into the pair, who managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Did I scare ya?" he asked when he saw their looks of worry.

They shook their heads. "No of course not." Said Miguel.

"So I didn't scare ya?" he repeated.

"No, why?"

Tyson looked down as if he were ashamed. "I didn't think so." He muttered.

Right then a crow came over and landed on Tyson's shoulder, nipping at the hay under his hat.

"Boo." He said unenthusiastically. "Get the hell away you vulture!" But the crow just cawed mockingly. He sighed. "Look. I can't even scare a crow away."

Kai growled and said. "Get lost you feathered rat before you become dinner!" he threatened and the crow flew away in terror before Kai could make good on his threat.

"Jeez, I'm a failure, cause I haven't got a brain." He shook his head.

Max looked at Kai, pleading eyes. Kai saw the look and sighed, damnit, he'll have to give in again. He nods his head, which causes Max to smile. He turned back to Tyson and said, "Hey, we're going to Emerald City to speak with the Wizard of Oz so we can get back home. Maybe he could give you some brains."

Tyson's face lit up. "Do ya think so?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't help you." Said Miguel. "But I wouldn't suggest coming with us."

"Why not?"

Kai continued. "The Wicked Wizard of the West is after us because he wants these shoes for some reason. " he pointed to the shoes on his feet. "Apparently they're really powerful."

"Wicked Wizard?" Tyson snorted folding his arms and puffing out his chest. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm not afraid of anything-well maybe one thing…" he whispered the last part.

"What's that?" asked Max.

Tyson's eyes darted around, as if to see if there was anyone else within hearing range. He looked to max again and whispered, "A lighted match." Then he shivered. Max nodded, understanding perfectly well.

"But I'd go through a whole box of lighted matches if it meant I could get some brains," said Tyson. "Will you take me with you? I don't eat (TOF: Tyson not eat? Ha!), I don't sleep, and I won't ever question you because I can't think! Please…can I come with you?"

"Sure you can, right guys!" assured Max.

"Why not." They said back shrugging. They didn't care, as long as they made it safely to Emerald City.

"Hooray!" Tyson jumped up in delight, "I'm gonna see the Wizard of Oz!" he tried to walk but he tripped again, resulting in Max catching him this time.

"I hope he won't be like this the whole way." Muttered Kai as Miguel just laughed along side him as they watched Max and an unsteady Tyson head off in front.

"I'm sure it'll get better Kai." Assured Miguel, tightening his arm around the enigma's shoulders and planting another kiss on his forehead before they to started off behind the new friends, heading for their destination:

Emerald City and the Wizard of Oz.

* * *

Yep, Tyson's the scarecrow. I think he'll suit this role well. I simply couldn't help myself; this chapter was fun to write.

In the next chapter they meet the tin man and a certain wizard pays them a little visit.

So please send me some reviews and tell me what you think so far ok!


	4. Chapter 4: The Heartless Companion

**Chapter 4: Talking Trees and the Heartless Companion**

TOF: Woot! Chapter 4 is finally going up! I'm so excited, hehe! (Dancing around the room)

Kai: Ok, who gave her sugar and caffeine?

TOF: No one did, silly Kai. I got it myself! (Hugs Kai)

Kai: Err… O.o

TOF: Hehe, have fun reading the chapter!

* * *

The four companions continued down the yellow brick road. Max and Tyson chattered in front while Kai and Miguel remained slightly behind, the Spaniard's arm around the shoulders of the enigma.

But they stopped when they heard a grumbling sound. Max turned to the two older bladers and said, "I'm getting hungry." While holding his stomach.

"There's some apple trees over there." Stated Miguel pointing to a group of trees to their left.

"I think we could all use something to eat. We haven't had anything in awhile." Said Kai walking over to the trees. He picked an apple off the lowest branch, and as he turned to give the apple to Max, a hand-like branch suddenly slapped his hand causing him to drop the apple in shock.

"Ow." Kai muttered rubbing his hand when a voice spoke from the tree.

"What do ya think you're doing?" it asked gruffly.

Kai snapped back, "Max was hungry. So I just wanted to get him an-" he stopped, blinked cutely and then asked, "Wait, did you just talk?"

"Max was hungry." Mocked the tree. Some of the other ones laughed along with it. "And how would you feel if someone came along and grabbed something off of you?" the lead tree asked rather rudely.

"Oh fuck this." Stated Kai walking away back to Miguel's comforting arms.

Tyson looked at Max, then the trees for a minute. Then he loudly announced, "Come on Maxie, you don't want any of _those_ apples!"

"You questioning my apples for what they are, punk?" the lead tree threatened.

"Oh no, of course not." Tyson replied innocently, before adding snidely. "I just don't think he wanted any little green worms in his apple."

That obviously was a grave insult, as the trees tried to attack them.

"What are you doing you idiot?" asked Kai.

Tyson turned to Kai and whispered, "I'll show you how to get them apples." He turned back to the tree and started mocking them. Name calling and funny faces included.

The trees grabbed the apples off their branches and started pelting them at Tyson. They hit him in the chest and fell to the ground. He just laughed. He didn't feel a thing. He, along with the others picked up some of the fallen apples and then shouted, "Thanks a lot fellas!"

Then they high tailed it away from the area before more apples could be thrown at them.

Max grabbed a few more apples that had been thrown past them further into a wood area, when he saw something amazing.

"Kai, Miguel, Tyson!" he shouted. "You've got to come and see this!"

"What is it Max?" asked Miguel as they made their way over to where Max stood.

Standing there on its own accord was a perfect replica of a man; the only difference was that he was made completely out of tin. Blue hair in a ponytail fell around its shoulders, and its arms were lifted to hold an ax, which was in perfect angle with the tree next to it.

"Shit." Muttered Kai looking at the figure closely.

It was then that a voice tried to speak; the only problem was that it was so muffled; you could barely understand a word.

"What'd you say?" asked Tyson stepping closer trying to hear.

The muffled voice spoke again and they were only able to understand one word.

"Oilcan?" asked Max confused.

Kai looked around, before seeing an oilcan propped up on a tree stump. He grabbed it, before squeezing some oil around the tin man's lips.

The lips moved for a moment trying to open.

"Oh god…" the tin man finally spoke. "I can finally speak after all this time. Bloody hell." He muttered. "Please, could you oil my arms? And my elbows?" he asked gratefully.

Miguel grabbed the oilcan to oil the left arm and elbow, before handing it back to Kai so he could oil the right side. The tin man bended his limbs, and then lowered his ax with a shrill shriek.

"Did that hurt?" asked Max a little concerned.

"No, it feels great." the tin man sighed. "I've held that damn axe up for ages, it feels good to be able to lower it."

"Geeze," said Tyson. "How long have you held that thing up?"

The tin man shrugged. "The hell if I know. I stopped counting seconds by the second day."

"At least you can move now." Said Miguel. "By the way. I'm Miguel, this is Kai my boyfriend," he said pulling Kai back into his arms. "The small blonde is Max and the scarecrow is Tyson."

The tin man stuck a hand out for Miguel to shake. "Just call me Hiro. I'm a woodman…sort of. I'm more like a tin woodman."

"Well, whoever built you should be proud," Kai told him, "You're very well-built…a perfect tin model of a man…"

"Perfect." Hiro snorted. "Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect." When Kai hesitated, he added. "Go on bang on it, it won't hurt me."

Kai, still reluctant, banged on the tin sharply, to have his bangs echoed back at him.

"Beautiful." Laughed Tyson. "What a sound."

"Its empty." Said Hiro. "The stupid tins man forget to give me a heart." He added seeing their confused looks.

"No heart?" asked Max.

"Nope. Only tin."

There was a silence, before a light bulb went on in Tyson's head.

"We're going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz! He's gonna get me a brain, and get Kai, Miguel and Max back home! Maybe he could get you a heart too!"

"You think he would give me a heart?" asked Hiro.

"I don't see why not." Said Max.

Suddenly there was a cold, cruel laugh; they whirled around, and standing there out of newly fading purple smoke was the Wicked Wizard of the West.

He looked at the three bladers, and sneered at them. And then he looked at the scarecrow and tin man. "Helping these boys along are we my fine gentlemen." he asked, his voice still quite sardonic, "Well stay away from them or I'll have one of my best bladers handle you personally."

But this caused Hiro and Tyson to glare hard at the wizard.

"Go back to the hell hole you came from you bastard!" said Hiro.

"Yeah." Agreed Tyson. "Leave Kai, Miguel and Max alone!"

The look of smugness in Voltaire's eyes flickered quickly, before he brandished his hand in Tyson's direction and a ball of fire flew at him.

Tyson shouted, jumping away from the flames desperately and behind Kai as the captain used his scarf to deaden the flames.

Kai looked back up at Voltaire to tell him to keep Tyson and Hiro out of this, but he was already gone in another puff of purple smoke.

'Coward.' He thought glancing around.

"Are you ok now?" asked Miguel.

Tyson panted a little but smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Kai nodded, then said. "Come on. We've got to keep moving."

The four companions got started walking down the yellow brick road when Hiro ran in front of them. "So, can I come?" he asked.

"Of course you can come with us." Laughed Max.

And as the sun started to drop down in the sky, the five friends continued into the deeper, darker section of the forest, down the Yellow Brick Road and ever closer to the Emerald City.

TBC…

* * *

TOF: Finally. This one took me a while. I got stuck.

Kai: How much more torture are you going to put me through?

TOF: I haven't decided yet. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try to update as fast as I can! In the next chapter they meet the lion, or rather, the tiger.

**PS. Making Hiro the tin man was a random choice. Origninally I was going to put Tala in that role, but then I came up with another role for him and his team. I couldn't decide who to put in this role so I just picked a random person.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cowardly Tiger?

**Chapter 5: The Cowardly Tiger?**

TOF: I've finally got this chapter up.

Kai: Slacker.

TOF: At least I did get it up at some point.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Can we just get this going?

TOF: Sure, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Night fell on the five travelers; the full moon shone through the dark forest in a sort of eerie light.

Max yawned and said. "I'm getting tired." he rubbed his eyes.

Kai looked over at the small blonde, concern in his eyes. He glanced around them. It was getting darker and darker; soon, they wouldn't be able to see where they were going.

"I think we should stop for the night." He suggested. "Max looks about ready to fall asleep on his feet," he stated nodding to the boy. "and I don't want to travel through this place in the dark. It doesn't look safe."

Miguel nodded in agreement.

Hiro looked around and then saw a small clearing next to them. "Come on, we can rest here." He led the group to it. Then, using his axe, he chopped some wood so that they could have some light and the warmth of a fire.

They all sat around it, well except for Tyson, he chose to stay far away, remembering how the Wicked Wizard had managed to set him alight with a fireball.

"You three should sleep." Said Tyson to the bladers.

Kai was about to protest when Hiro then spoke up. "He's right. We don't have to sleep, as we're not human. We'll keep a look out for danger." He assured them.

Miguel nodded. "They're right Kai. We'll need to get plenty of rest to continue tomorrow." Kai reluctantly nodded.

Miguel leaned up against a tree nearby, so that he could still feel the warmth of the fire. Kai lay between his legs, against his strong chest. Max took up a space next to them, snuggled into Kai's side.

And that's how they fell to sleep.

"Do you think the Wizard of Oz will help us?" asked Tyson.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." said Hiro. "And no matter what he asks for, I will get me a heart. What do you want from him anyway?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"A brain."

"Are you serious?" asked the tin man.

The scarecrow nodded. "Yep."

"But how can you talk and walk and stuff without a brain?"

This question made Tyson pause, as he had no idea himself.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few hours until a sound suddenly broke it. There was a rustle of some bushes behind the group.

Hiro and Tyson jumped up and looked into the dark bush. "Who's there?" they asked.

There was more silence and the two thought that they had imagined it when there was another rustle and then a large animal suddenly jumped out of the bush with a roar.

"Whoa shit!" shouted Hiro jumping out of the way.

"Kai! Miguel! Wake up!" shouted a scared Tyson.

The three bladers jerked awake as the animal lunged at Tyson and knocked him to the ground.

Now that it was getting lighter out as day was approaching, they could get a good look at the creature. It was a huge tiger, with all black fur. And it had sharp golden eyes.

It growled in Tyson's face who shrunk as far back into the ground as he could.

"Come on and fight back." It growled. "I can take you all on!"

Golden eyes narrowed deviously at Tyson. "You afraid of me or are you gonna fight me, you lopsided bag of hay?"

"Th-that's getting _personal_, tiger!" Tyson stammered, trying to sound brave.

Max suddenly ran and gave a hard push to the tiger, knocking him off Tyson. "Go away and leave us alone! We did nothing to you!"

The tiger snarled and said. "Well at least I can get you brat!" he lunged at the blonde.

Max yelled and started running as the tiger chased him. Suddenly Kai stepped in the animal's way and swiftly smacked the tiger hard in the face, causing him to reel back in shock and pain.

"Stay away from him!" Kai shouted standing in front of the young blonde protectively.

The tiger put a paw to his pained cheek and whimpered. "Wh-what did you do that for? I didn't bite him."

Kai just glared, still remaining in a defensive position, just in case. "But you tried to. And that makes all the difference."

Miguel cautiously walked over to Kai and stood closely beside him, both in protectiveness and possessiveness. "You have no right to fight and pick on things that are weaker than you! You're nothing but a great big coward!"

"…You're right." Sighed the tiger. "I am a coward. I'm the heir to the White Tiger Clan the highest hierarchy of the forest…and I was so afraid of my title that I ran away! I have no courage whatsoever. I'm afraid of everything, look at the bags under my eyes, I haven't slept for weeks."

They listened carefully, all feeling sorry for the poor tiger who defiantly needed some help and sleep.

"Hey guys, do you think the Wizard of Oz could help him to?" asked Tyson.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." said Kai. He turned to the tiger and said. "We're going to the Wizard of Oz to get Tyson a brain, Hiro a heart and get Miguel, Max and myself home. Maybe we could get you some courage as well."

"A-are you sure?" asked the tiger hesitantly.

Max beamed. "Of course we are. What's your name anyway?"

"I am Prince Ray Kon. But you can just call me Ray."

And so, the tiger joined the odd group of friends and the now group of six continued down the road to Emerald City.

However, little did they know that the Wicked Wizard of the West had already planned another obstacle ahead of them. Will they overcome it and get to Emerald City? Or will they fall at the hands of the evil wizard?

TBC…

* * *

TOF: Yay! This one took me a few days to complete. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit to rushed. I keep getting stuck.

Kai: Quit making up excuses.

TOF: (pouts) Whatever. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to update real soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep by Poison

**Chapter 6: Sleep by Poison**

TOF: (sighs) Kai has disappeared with Miguel again so let's just get this thing started.

Max: How come you haven't been doing the disclaimer?

TOF: Because everyone knows I don't own anything to do with the movie or Beyblade.

Max: Oh.

TOF: (looks at readers) Well what are you waiting for? Get to reading.

* * *

Voltaire smirked as he watched his large surveillance screen, which showed the three bladers and their companions walking down the yellow brick road and getting closer to Emerald City.

"Those fools." He chuckled. "They know nothing of what lies in store for them. Once I get those crimson shoes I'll be the most powerful being in Oz. I won't let that brat Kai or his little friends get in my way."

He raised his hand, and dangerous purple magic sparkled around his fingers.

"Poppies." He whispered. "My poison poppies should slow down their little journey."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three bladers and their friends continued quickly along the yellow brick road, they were getting closer they could feel it.

"Do you think we'll be there soon?" asked Max.

Kai smiled lightly and nodded. "I'm sure we're almost there."

Suddenly Hiro and Tyson ran ahead of them and stopped at the top of a small hill. The others caught up and gasped when they saw a vast field of poppies and a large magnificent looking city on the other side of the field. Buildings of all sizes and a large gate surrounding the lot, shining as if it were made all out of emeralds, adorned the city.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Muttered Miguel.

"It must be cool to live in a place like that." agreed Ray.

"Yes, the Wizard of Oz must be incredibly powerful and well known to live in a place like that." commented Hiro.

"We've made it!" shouted Max happily.

"Of course we did." Said Tyson. "Race ya to the top!" and he ran off, Max, Hiro and Ray right behind him.

Miguel and Kai sweat dropped and ran after them.

Tyson was the first to reach the top of another hill and started jumping up and down. "I won! Whoo hoo!"

Max, Miguel, Ray and Kai had met up at the top, all looking more exhausted than they should be. They've (that includes Ray since he's a tiger and all) done a lot more running than that and they've never felt so tired.

Max started rubbing his eyes. "Why do I feel so sleepy?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I feel it to." Muttered Ray.

Hiro shrugged. "Maybe you guys didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Then why are we feeling tired now instead of earlier?" asked Kai warily. He was leaning heavily on Miguel who didn't look any better.

Max shrugged and said. "Who cares? Just give me a minute to rest."

And with that, he lay down in the flowers and started sleeping.

"Oh you can't sleep now!" shouted Tyson in annoyance. "We're almost in Emerald City. You guys can sleep there."

"Actually," said Ray yawning. "A little bit of sleep…wouldn't be half bad…"

Hiro grabbed Ray and tried to keep him on his feet, but the tiger was heavier than he seemed and he dropped right into the flowers.

"Miguel," whispered Kai. "Something's wrong." He said faintly. His head lying on Miguel's strong chest and he could feel the blonde's body wavering as he tried to stay on his feet.

Hiro turned to the couple. "Come on you guys. You've got to help us get these two up."

"To tired." Muttered Miguel slipping down to lay in the flowers, bringing his lover with him. "Kai." He muttered as he fell asleep. He managed to hear Kai utter his name before the phoenix to, fell into a deep sleep.

"Kai! Miguel!" shouted Tyson. "Now what?!"

"Tyson settle down." Said Hiro. "Look, try and carry Max, maybe we can carry them to the city and find a hotel or something."

Hiro bent down to try and pick up Kai but he wouldn't budge. It's not that Kai was to heavy, since he's pretty tiny, but he just can't seem to lift him. He saw Tyson struggling to pick up Max.

"They're not moving!" shouted Tyson.

"It must be the Wizard of West." Concluded Hiro looking around. "He must have cursed this place."

"The Wicked Wizard?" gasped Tyson. Then he started shouting out. "HELP! HELP!"

"There's no use _screaming _at a time like this!" Hiro cried. "Nobody can _hear _you!"

But not long later, their shouts mingled together.

"HELP!" "HELP, SOMEONE!" "ANYONE!"

And then, out of nowhere, snow began falling on the scene.

"Snow?" wondered Tyson.

"Oh shit…" muttered Hiro.

"Oh yes!" cheered Tyson, as he danced around the area. "Maybe this will help…"

But looking up into the sky he saw someone. He could barely see him, but he saw that it was an old man smiling kindly at them. He was bald and had a mustache. Then the man disappeared.

'Who was that?' wondered Tyson. 'Why did he help us?'

He glances down when he hears groaning. He saw Kai shake his head and sit up, Miguel following his lead. They shook and wiped the snow off themselves before standing up. Max and Ray woke up right after them and had to help each other stand up, as they were still a little woozy.

"What happened?" asked Kai as he leaned into Miguel's arms.

"Are you guys ok?" asked the scarecrow.

"Yeah." Answered Miguel.

"Ugh…" murmured Max shaking his head. "Unusual weather we're having isn't it…"

"What happened?" asked Ray repeating Kai's question.

"Hiro thinks the Wicked Wizard was responsible for what happened." Answered Tyson.

At the mention of the Wizard of the West, Miguel's arms tightened around Kai.

"Speaking of Hiro, where is he?" asked Kai.

They looked around and saw Hiro standing still. "He's rusted again!" they gasped.

They ran over to their friend.

"Give me the oil can!" "His mouth first!" "Hiro are you ok?!" They shouted.

When Hiro could speak he said. "Yes I'm fine, just oil me damnit!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voltaire gazed at his surveillance screen, shaking in fury.

"DAMNIT!" he shouted.

He swung his magic staff around to smash one of his stained-glass windows.

"Who interfered?!" he demanded. "Who dares to interfere with my plans?!" he hissed. "When I find out who helped those little brats…he will regret it."

TBC…

* * *

There, all done. This chapter actually didn't take me long. Only about a day. So I hope you like it.

The next chapter is when they finally get to Emerald City. So keep a look out for that one!

And don't forget to REVIEW!

Tenshi-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Entering the City

**Chapter 7: Entering the City**

TOF: Yes, chapter 7 is going up. I'm having so much fun writing this story.

Kai: When do you not have fun?

TOF: That's very true.

Kai: Disclaimer Tenshi…

TOF: Why bother, everyone knows I don't own the movie or Beyblade. And yes, Mr. Dickinson was the one who helped them in the last chapter. Some of you guessed that it was him. Now, have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

Kai knocked three times on the door of the bright green gate in front of the Emerald City, his companions waiting behind him eagerly.

A little trapdoor opened to reveal a silver haired teen, with a strong looking body that suggested he worked out or did martial arts and he was dressed in all green clothes.

"My name's Garland," he introduced. "I am the guardian of the door into Emerald City. State your business or go away." He said firmly. "I have things I'd much rather be doing." He added.

Kai ignored Garland's firm and indifferent voice and said, "We want to see the Wizard of Oz."

"Don't we all," Garland replied dully. "Now what do you really want?"

"We're serious." Hissed Hiro. "We need to see the Wizard of Oz."

Garland laughed lightly, as if laughing at a bad joke. "Don't you morons know? Nobody's seen the great Wizard of Oz, not even me."

"Then how do you know there is one?" asked Max puzzled.

Garland didn't answer, as he didn't have one. He snorted. "You're wasting my time…" he went to shut the trap door but Max interrupted him.

"No wait, please we need to see him." He pleaded.

"Why?" asked Garland suspiciously.

"The good Witch of the North sent us." Answered Miguel, getting thoroughly annoyed with this guy.

Garland narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

"Kai's wearing the crimson shoes she gave him." Tyson said pointing down.

Garland looked down at Kai's feet, which were alight with crimson.

"Holy…" he murmured. Looking back up at the people, he said. "Why didn't you _say_ so? That's a horse of a different color! C'mon in!"

The trapdoor closed, and the gate opened, to reveal the inner Emerald City, a beautiful cascade of lime, jade, olive, and every other shade of green imaginable.

And near the gate, there was a horse and buggy, all alight in green, where a silver-haired coachman dressed in green was seated.

"Hello everyone," he greeted politely. "My name's Claude and I'll be your cab driver today. Need a lift anywhere?"

"Could you take us to see the Wizard?" asked Miguel, helping Kai and Max into the buggy, as the their friends followed.

"The Wizard?" Claude gasped, then grinned. "Of course, it'll only be five minutes by horse and buggy. When you get there just inform Mystel, the keeper of Oz's chamber who you are and he'll take you to the Wizard." He informed them.

"T-thanks a lot." Said Ray. He jumped a bit, as the buggy started moving. He was also first to notice that the horse was indeed a horse of a different color since the creature kept changing colors.

The group looked around in amazement. People chattered and bustled around the city, all dressed in green shaded clothes. There were shops and parlors, as well as large houses and buildings. They'd never seen a city like this one, one that was so alive and comfortable and modern.

"It's so amazing." Uttered Kai breathlessly.

Miguel smiled and pulled Kai closer to himself. He found himself to be doing a lot more of that. This land was different from theirs and with this new threat; he wanted to make sure nothing happened to his phoenix. Not after all he's been through.

"I know. It's to bad we don't have cities like this back at home." He saw Kai nod his head in agreement.

But there peaceful moment was cut off by a sudden high pitch scream.

An Emerald City civilian was pointing up at the sky, and as others looked up, they began screaming and pointing too.

"It's the evil Wizard." Realized Kai, seeing a large plane leaving black smoke behind, spelling a message.

**"Surrender Kai and the crimson shoes or suffer my wrath."**

Miguel clutched Kai tighter to his chest, as the phoenix stared, shocked at the message. Max also clung to Kai tightly, getting nervous and not wanting anything to happen to the older boy.

"Who's Kai?" asked a woman.

"What are the crimson shoes?" asked a man

"The Wizard will explained it," added another woman.

"Go to the Wizard!" people started shouting and gathering to the place where the buggy had just pulled up.

"We better hurry if we want to see the Wizard." Said Hiro, getting out of the buggy, everyone following his lead. "There are a lot of people who want to see him."

A struggling guy, in his teens is at the entrance trying to calm the crowd down. He had blonde hair and a mask on, and like everyone else was dressed in green clothing.

"That must be Mystel, the one Claude mentioned." Muttered Kai.

"Silence!" shouted Mystel over the crowd, which had begun to quiet down. "Everything is alright! The Great and Powerful Oz is looking into this as we speak! So go on home, there's nothing to worry about! Get out of here; move along…" he informed the crowd.

Soon, the crowd melted away as people left until only the three bladers and their friends were left.

Hiro walked up to the blonde. "Please, we'd all like to see the Wizard."

"No body sees the Wizard. No body at all." Said Mystel.

"But he's Kai, the one with the crimson shoes!" exclaimed Tyson, pointing at the enigma.

Mystel stared wide-eyed at them. "The Wicked Wizard's Kai?" Kai nodded. "That does make a difference." He said quietly. "Wait here, I'll announce you at once."

They all sat down on the steps and waited, new hope burning in their hearts.

"Just wait, soon we'll be home." Said Miguel, Max and Kai nodded, getting excited.

"I'll have a brain." Said Tyson almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"I'll have a heart." Added Hiro while smiling.

"And I'll finally have some courage." Cheered Ray.

But their cheerfulness was short lived. The doors slammed open and Mystel came out yelling, "The Wizard said to go away!" before going back inside and slamming the door shut.

There was a shocked silence.

"Go away?" whimpered Ray.

"We came all this way for nothing." Said Tyson, looking defeated.

Max began to cry." I…I though that we would finally be able to go home."

Kai took the smaller blonde into his arms and let him cry into his chest. He rubbed Max's back soothingly; whispering gently that it's going to be ok, although Kai certainly felt like crying himself. They had come all this way only to leave with nothing.

"Don't worry Max, we'll find a way to get home." Whispered Kai.

The small blonde continued to sob, he felt Kai shift slightly, and another pair of arms around him.

Miguel wrapped his arms around the young boy and his own boyfriend. He gazed sadly at them. Max was so disappointed, and Kai looked so tired and no doubt wanted to cry himself.

"We'll find another way." Said Miguel.

"Of course we will. There must be other people besides this guy." Said Ray comfortingly.

"I just want to go home! I miss everything and everyone." Muttered Max, through his sobs.

"We know." Said Kai quietly.

It was then that Kai's ears picked up on another source of crying. He turned to look behind him and saw Mystel crying softly.

"Please don't cry anymore. I know how it feels to be so far away from home and in an unfamiliar place." He told them. "I'll get you to the Wizard." He opened the door to them.

The group stood and, after thanking Mystel, entered the hall that will lead them to they're one hope of getting their dreams…

The Wizard of Oz.

TBC…

* * *

I know, it's rushed but I just really wanted to get it done so I don't have to work on it later.

The next chapter: Our hero's meet the great Wizard of Oz…but what's this about having to kill the Wicked Wizard?

Review and I'll get the next chapter up quick!


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Oz and his Decision

**Chapter 8: Meeting Oz and His Decision**

TOF: Man, I'm just speeding through these chapters.

Miguel: Yeah, but you rush them.

TOF: I mostly just want to get this story done so I don't have to worry about it anymore. It's at least half way done, if not more.

Miguel: Whatever you say Tenshi.

TOF: Now, please read and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

As the group entered the hall that would lead to Oz, the heavy door behind them slammed shut, causing them to jump at the sudden noise.

"Well there's no going back now." Said Hiro looking at the large door.

"I-I'm not so s-sure a-about this guys." Mumbled Ray, his golden eyes darting to the door and then down the ominous looking hall. "I d-don't think I wanna see the Wizard _this_ much…m-maybe I better just wait outside…"

As he turned to go back to the door, Tyson and Hiro grabbed his tail and pulled him along.

"You're not the only one scared Ray." Said Tyson.

"The bag of hay is right," said Hiro ignoring the glare being sent his way by Tyson. "We're all scared." He heard Kai snort quietly and mumble something like, "I don't do scared."

"Besides," piped Max. "Don't you want to get yourself some courage?"

"I'd be to scared to ask him for it." Whined Ray.

"Then we'll ask him for you." Said Miguel trying to comfort the tiger.

"Just stay close to us if you get scared." Said Kai comfortingly. Ray nodded and moved so he was right beside Kai, pressed against his side.

Kai sweat dropped. He didn't mean that close. And hearing Miguel growl lightly at Ray's closeness to him only made him sweat drop more and blush. Sighing, he linked his hand with his boyfriend's, who relaxes right away.

They journeyed down a long emerald hallway, and at the very end, there was a dark green doorway, which opened out of its own accord before Kai could even bring his hand up to push it.

Shrugging the group stepped inside where a dark room greeted them.

Then suddenly a green-blue light appeared and flames spurted out on either side of them, making them scream and jump. The green-blue shape then changed and took the shape of a young man, a teen, floating in the air. Because of the green-blue light, they couldn't see the color of his hair, eyes and clothes.

**"I am the Great and Powerful Oz."** The young man spoke in a thunderous voice. **"Who are you and what do you want?"**

Kai stepped forward with Miguel gripping his hand tightly and Ray still pressed against his side. "I'm Kai Hiwatari and I've come to ask-"

**"SILENCE!"** Oz roared as flames lit up once again and Kai, Miguel and Ray shrank back in fear.

**"The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come,"** the Wizard continued a little quieter, but no less deadly, **"Step forward… Hiro."**

Hiro stepped forward slowly, his tin feet making clanking noises along the floor. "Y-yes sir?" he asked meekly.

**"You dare to come to me for a heart, do you, you clinking, clanking collection of junk?" **the Wizard scolded.

"Y-yes sir, y-your majesty. Y-you see, awhile back we were walking along the yellow brick road and then-" his stuttering halted when Oz roared for silence once again. He scrambled back to the group and hid behind Kai and Ray.

**"And you Tyson," **he turned on the scarecrow. **"Have the notion to ask me for a brain, you walking bag of farm fodder?"**

Tyson approached, making sure to stay away from the fire shooting up out of the floor and said. "Y-yes your majesty…your grace…I-I would like t-to-"

**"ENOUGH!"** he shouted and Tyson fell on his butt and did his best to crawl back to the group.

**"And you Ray Kon."** He turned to Ray, who had now let go of Kai and stepped forward. **"Well?"** he asked menacingly.

Ray stared for a second, then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed in a dead faint. The group gasped and rushed towards him, fanning his face with their hands, trying to wake him up.

"How dare you!" Max shouted, finally losing his temper. "How dare you frighten him when he came to you asking for help!" Hiro and Tyson looked at the small blonde in surprise. From the time that they've met him, they have never seen him lose his temper like that.

**"Silence brat!"** Oz barked. **"The Magnificent Oz has every intention of granting your requests…"**

Ray jerked awake when he heard that. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he really say what I _thought_ he said?"

**"But first,"** the Wizard said calmly, **"You must prove yourselves worthy…by performing a very small task…"**

Kai and Miguel exchanged questioning glances. "Which is?" asked Kai.

**"Bring me the magic staff of the Wicked Wizard of the West!"**

"But if we do that, we'll have to kill him first!" protested Hiro.

**"Bring me his staff,"** the Wizard repeated, **"And I'll grant your requests. Now go."**

"B-but w-what if he k-kills us _first_?" stuttered Ray.

**"I SAID GO!"**

And that did it. The group high tailed it out of there as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. They ran back through the hall and out the door, which had slammed shut once again.

They sat down, and gasped lightly for breath, trying to calm their beating hearts.

"So now what?" asked Tyson.

"Isn't it oblivious?" said Kai. "We must go kill the Wicked Wizard."

"But that's suicide!" protested Hiro.

"What choice do we have?" Kai shot back. "Look, if you won't go then I will. This may be our only chance." He explained.

Miguel stood and stepped towards Kai. He gripped Kai's shoulders firmly. "Please don't do this Kai, it's to dangerous."

"Miguel this is the only way right now. You know I've survived worse." Whispered Kai.

Miguel nodded. Looking into Kai's eyes he saw a stubborn determination and knew that the phoenix was not going to listen. "Then I'm coming with you." He said with a no nonsense voice.

Kai looked about ready to say no when the others spoke up. "I'm coming to, there's no way I'll let my two best friends go on their own." Said Max.

"We go where you go." Said Hiro and Tyson.

Ray looked up, with determination on his face; it was a look they'd never seen on him. "I'm with you guys. Now come on!"

Kai, seeing that no one was going to listen to his protests, smirked and said. "Then let's go. I do believe we owe a certain Wicked Wizard a visit."

TBC…

* * *

Haha! This chapter only took me like an hour to write.

Next chapter: Our hero's enter the Dark Woods to find Voltaire, but then they're attacked.

Here's a tip, if I see lots of pretty reviews I'll update faster!


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgivable Capture

**Chapter 9: Unforgivable Capture**

TOF: Ok, this story is almost done, just a few more chapters to go.

Kai: About time.

TOF: (sniff) You're so mean Kai.

Kai: (shrugs) So?

TOF: Forget you. (turns to readers) I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Dusk fell on the six travelers as they entered the Dark Woods, which surrounds the evil wizard's castle. Along the sides of the road are multiple signs. They say, _'I'd turn back if I were you.'_ And _'Danger, entering means death.'_ And other such threats.

Ray shivered. "I hope we don't meet any…guests until we get there."

"What like guards or something?" asked Tyson.

"…Or something. This place is creepy what if we meet a ghost?"

Hiro snorted. "Please ghosts aren't real. And even if they were what could they do to hurt us?"

Strangely enough it was Kai, instead of Hiro, who was suddenly picked up and remained floating in the air as if something were holding him. Everyone shrieked, while Miguel simply held out his arms ready if whatever held Kai dropped him.

He knew Kai believed very much in spirits, and usually has a way of communicating with them. Since the spirit hadn't hurt Kai yet and the phoenix wasn't struggling to get away, it was likely that what ever it was wouldn't hurt him and was just pissed off at Hiro.

They could hear Kai mumbling, whether to himself or the spirit was a bit hard to tell. "How come _I'm_ the one who gets picked up and held in the air like a toy? _I'm_ not the one insulting ghosts and spirits." He stated, and then said more firmly. "Now put me down."

Well he was put down but not in a way he liked, had Miguel not been ready to catch him in his strong arms, Kai would defiantly be feeling that fall in the morning. Sighing, he snuggled into Miguel's chest, muttering something about Hiro being stupid and not keeping his mouth shut.

"Are you ok Kai?" asked Max coming over to them.

Miguel let Kai's feet touch the ground but his arm remained around him. The phoenix turned to the younger boy and said. "Don't worry I'm fine. These spirits don't seem to want to harm us, unless we insult them." He sent a glare Hiro's way.

The next thing the tin man knew, he was being picked up and thrown as if he were a rag doll a bit ahead of them. He landed with a thud and gasped slightly.

"Damnit…that's the last time I do that." he muttered.

"I would hope so," said Kai as the group walked towards the tin man. "We should get going, we've wasted enough time standing around." They nodded, and after getting Hiro up, started walking along the road again.

"AAAHHHHHH!" they jumped and turned, seeing Ray screaming his head off and pointing at something in the trees.

"What now?" asked an annoyed Hiro.

"That! In the tree!" he shouted.

Looking up in the tree, they saw a black raven with glowing red eyes that was watching their every move.

"Ok, I'll admit, that's a bit creepy."

Kai shook his head. "Just ignore it and come on. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get that magic staff and get out of here."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voltaire chuckled as he watched the group on his large surveillance screen.

"Fools. Do they really think I'm the one being hunted? Humph, I guess I'll just have to straighten the facts out." He laughed cruelly. He tapped his staff on the hard stone floor. "Now's the time to strike and I'll capture those brats."

A strange teen with red hair and icy eyes with black feathery wings came out of the shadows; three others all with black-feathered wings followed him. One was a tall, strong looking blonde; another a bit shorter with platinum hair and the last one was just a little kid maybe around the age of nine.

"Yes sir?" asked the redhead.

"I want you to pay our guests a little visit." Said Voltaire coldly. "Bring back the duel-haired brat Kai, and one of the blondes, it seems like Kai will do anything for them and it could be useful to have one with us."

"And the others?" asked the tall blonde.

"Do what you like with them, just make sure the ones you bring back are unharmed." He demanded. When none of the boys moved, he shouted in annoyance. "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

The redhead just glared lightly and said to his companions. "You heard him, let's go." They went to the open window and took off into the air.

"Hey Tala, why do we have to keep doing as he says?" asked the small boy.

Tala sighed. "Ian, you know we have no choice. If myself or Bryan or Spencer could fight against him we would, but not with that power source of his." He explained.

Bryan then went to their mission of kidnapping. None of them liked it but knew they didn't have a choice. "Which blonde should we grab?"

"I've been watching them on the surveillance. The smaller blonde would be easier than the older one." Said Spencer.

Tala nodded. "Ian, you'll distract the others. Try not to tare them up to much though. I want to get rid of Voltaire as much as they do."

Ian grinned. "Gotcha captain."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Max looking around the Dark Woods. "This place creeps me out more and more."

Miguel looked down at him. "It shouldn't be to much farther."

"Besides, my bet is that the castle will be way creepier than this place." Said Tyson.

"You're not making me feel any better Tyson." Said Max, shivering, not because of the cold, but because this place made him nervous.

"Tyson just keep quiet." Said Ray, warily looking around as if everything was out to get him. "The last thing we need is your big mouth giving us away."

"Jeeze Ray," huffed Tyson. "You're getting paranoid, you scardy-cat."

"Watch it you bag of farm fodder!" shouted Ray, taking offense to the 'scardy-cat' comment. Tyson glared.

Hiro spoke up before a fight could break out. "Guys right now is really not the time to fight."

"What makes you say that?" they ask.

"Because of that!" the tin man shouting pointing to the sky and seeing four figures.

Flying down from the darkening sky came the four figures with wings…winged people…and they were heading straight towards them.

"Bryan, grab the runt!" shouted the redhead. "I'll get the duel-haired one!" he headed right towards Kai, but once we was low enough Hiro grabbed one leg and threw the redhead to the ground. The two then began fighting.

Bryan headed straight for the small blonde.

"Max run!" Max heard everyone shout. He ran but wasn't fast enough to get away from the approaching person.

Kai desperately wanted to go help Max, but he was being blocked by a very tall blonde. Miguel stayed beside him just incase.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll help Max." shouted Ray, running on all fours towards Max. He skidded to a halt in front of the young boy and stood on all fours growling at Bryan.

"Ray becareful." Whispered Max trembling slightly.

"Max, run while I distract him." Ray whispered back. He totally forgot about being scared. The only thing he was afraid of was something happening to Max.

Max nodded and started running however he didn't get far. He heard a loud howl. He turned and saw Bryan picking Ray up and hurtling him into another tree, knocking him out.

"Max!" he turned and saw Tyson coming towards him but a smaller boy no older than nine then tackled the scarecrow and began pulling him apart. Hiro had been thrown into a tree by the redhead.

"Bryan, just grab him and let's go." The redhead commanded.

Bryan stared at Max and said something like, "Sorry kid." Before grabbing him and taking off into the air.

"KAI! KAI! HELP!" shouted Max as he struggled to free himself from the hard grip.

Kai turned at Max's call and saw him being carried off. He went to follow. "Put him down! Bring him back!" he shouted as the two got farther away.

"Kai!" he turned and saw Miguel battling against the big blonde.

"Miguel!" he shouted running back towards his boyfriend to help him out.

"Tala, grab him and let's get out of here!" yelled Spencer, punching Miguel in the stomach, making him double over, gasp for air and see spots.

The redhead, Tala, flew low and picked up Kai unexpectedly from behind, carrying him like bride.

Kai gasped as he felt arms holding him in the air, he looked up and saw the pale face of the one holding him. He heard him command, "Ok, let's go!" and saw the other two take off into the air as well.

When he looked down and saw Miguel struggling to get to his feet, he himself struggled to get out of the iron grip shouting, "Put me down! Miguel! Let go damnit!" he continued struggling, kicking his legs and punching his captors chest and back but he couldn't get loose. He began to lose sight of the blonde. "No! Let me go! MIGUEL!" he screamed.

Tala winced. "Shut up!" he shouted, shocking Kai into silence. Kai knew that shouting wasn't going to help anymore, but he continued struggling in the tight hold.

Miguel looked up just in time to see Kai being carried off by Tala, shouting his name and demanding to be let go. "KAI!" he shouted, as the figures began to disappear. Tears fell from his eyes and down his face. He could just barely hear Kai calling for him and Max's terrified screams.

"No…" he whispered going down to knees. He glared at the castle beyond the forest, silently promising that he'll get there, save Max and Kai and kill Voltaire for even daring to take away his lover…

No one takes Kai away from him and gets away with it…

No one.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, this chapter was a bit hard to write mostly because of the attack and kidnapping part.

Next chapter: Max and Kai are taken to the castle, while Miguel and the others pull themselves back together (some quite literally).

Kai: (glaring)

TOF: (sighs) What now Kai.

Kai: Why was I screaming like a girl? I would never scream like that.

TOF: (sticks out tongue) Well I don't care. This is MY story, and MY rules. If you don't like that then to bad.

Now, please be nice and review and I promise I will update soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped by the Wicked

**Chapter 10: Trapped by the Wicked**

TOF: Woot! I'm almost done, there's only about three or four chapters left.

Tala: Can we just get this damn chapter going?

TOF: Jeeze, what's with you Tala? Is King not giving you any? (snickers)

Tala: (growls) Shut up you perv!

TOF: Aw, I'm sorry Tala but you're so fun to mess with.

Tala: (snorts) Glad to know I'm so amusing.

TOF: Ahem, now, onto the chappy!

* * *

"What a good little boy you are." Laughed Voltaire taking Max's chin in his hand as the boy struggled in Bryan's iron grip.

Kai growled from his spot in Tala's arms. As soon as they arrived at the castle, he had stopped struggling, deeming it pointless because even if he did get away, 1) he couldn't leave Max here and 2) the guards of the castle would likely catch him anyway.

Kai continued growling as Voltaire laughed. "Get your filthy hands off of him!" he shouted.

Voltaire dropped his hand from Max's face and turned to face Kai. "Drop him." He ordered sharply. Tala nodded and did as told, dropping Kai onto the stone floor. Then he backed away and stood beside Bryan.

Kai rubbed his lower back and stood, glaring at everyone (except Max) in the room. "Let him go." He demanded in a tone of voice that would make anyone freeze and wish they were dead.

"In due time." Said Voltaire evilly. "Though whether he'll be in one piece or not is up to you."

"Let him go unharmed." Kai repeated in cold fury.

Voltaire smirked. "Give me the crimson shoes and we have a deal."

Kai looked down at the shoes on his feet. "But the Good Witch of the North said not to."

"Very well then." The wizard whispered coolly. He turned back to Bryan and ordered. "Take the boy to the river and drown him."

"Don't you dare!" shouted Kai. "Take the shoes just don't hurt him!"

"That's a good boy." The wizard snickered. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Kai stood absolutely still as Voltaire bent down to take the shoes from him. But sparks of fire came of the shoes, burning his hands. He pulled back, shrieking from the pain.

"Damnit." He muttered after a few moments.

As Voltaire was distracted, Tala nodded slightly at Bryan, who nodded back and loosened his hold on Max, though the young boy didn't realize it.

Voltaire glared at Kai, who glared right back.

"I'm a fool," said Voltaire, looking at his burned hands. "Those shoes will never come off…as long as you're _alive_."

Kai's eyes narrowed, not with fear but determination. His own death didn't frighten him; it was the death of those around him and those close to him that he feared. As long as the evil wizard didn't hurt Max, Kai didn't care what happened to himself.

"But that's not what's troubling me," Voltaire continued, "It's _how_ to do it…these things must be done very delicately or you hurt the magic."

Then to Kai's relief, Max suddenly stomped his foot on Bryan's, causing him to gasp in surprise and let go of the boy.

"Max! Run!" shouted Kai as the blonde made for the door. Kai tried to follow, but Voltaire grabbed his scarf and pulled him roughly to the ground. When Kai saw Max hesitating at the door he shouted, "Go Max! Find Miguel and the others!"

Max, nodded and left, though reluctantly. Voltaire, still holding Kai's scarf shot a cold look at Tala and Bryan. "What are you idiots waiting for? Go after that boy and bring him back!" he barked.

Bryan and Tala left, smirking at each other. They left the room, but were in no hurry to go anywhere.

Kai glance up at the TV screen in the room and saw the video of Max running out of the castle. He sighed in relief. 'Good, he didn't get caught again.' He thought. "Looks like he got away from you old man." He sneered at the wizard. That's probably not the best thing to do right now but who cares?

"It's more than you will do!" shouted Voltaire pulling Kai to his feet by the scarf, nearly choking the teen. "Damn you and your friends. You've been nothing but trouble to me…but that'll soon be over."

Voltaire went to a table and turned over a large golden hourglass filled with silver sand, which had begun to empty into the bottom of the hourglass. Then, he went over to another machine and put something into it, it was small and flat…like a bit chip, Kai realized. This wizard used some sort of bit beast as his main power source. The evil wizard turned the machine on and the room was suddenly cast in shadows and it eerily became silent.

He started smirking evily at Kai. "An hour, that's all it will take." He said walking to the door. "This bit chip is special. When attached to this machine, it spreads a darkness that will take over your mind and tare your soul apart."

And with that he slammed the door shut, locking Kai inside the dark room alone.

Kai looked at the machine and approached it. He could already feel the negative energy trying to wrap itself around him. He felt feelings from his past bubble up in his chest. He could hear the cruel words and laughter from the abbey echoing in his mind. He shook his head, no; this place would not get to him. He had to get rid of that bit chip.

He reached out to grab the bit chip, when a shield or barrier of some sort caused him to go flying back. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, and remained there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There," started Ray. "You're in one piece again Tyson." Tyson sighed and stood up. Ray, Hiro and Miguel had found him in pieces… literally. They spent the better part of half an hour putting him back together.

"Now what?" asked Tyson.

"We need to go to that castle and find Max and Kai." Stated Miguel. That was his top priority, Kai and Max came first. They'd get the wicked wizard after he'd made sure they were ok.

"And the wizard?"

"After we rescue Max and Kai we'll go after him, sound good?" they nodded in agreement.

Miguel looked worriedly at the castle just beyond the forest. Hiro saw this, and laid a metal hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're taking care of themselves." He said encouragingly.

Miguel looked back at him concerned. "But we aren't from around here. We don't know this place. What if something's happening that…" he didn't want to continue, all sorts of possibilities running through his mind.

"You're just going to have to trust that they can take care of themselves for now." Said Ray. "Now let's get going, the sooner we get there the sooner we find them and kill the wizard!" he declared. They were all a bit startled, since this was Ray, the cowardly tiger, and they never expected him to be all gun hoe about this.

"Miguel? Ray? Tyson? Hiro?" the four turned towards the bushes and saw the young blonde stumbling out of them. Immediately everyone in that big group tackled him, hugging him tightly.

Miguel looked around to see if Kai had also gotten away, but he became even more concerned when he didn't see the enigma.

"Max, where's Kai?"

Max turned and looked at Max with sad blue-eyes. He explained everything that had transpired in that room and how Kai had tried to get away but Voltaire stopped him.

"How's the wizard going to get the shoes off?" asked Tyson. Max had left that part out.

Max sighed, they'd want to know, and they should know. "He said that he can only get the crimson shoes after Kai's dead, but he said he had to kill him delicately or it would hurt the magic…something like that."

Miguel's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then we better barge in there and rescue him before that happens," he decided, his eyes aflame in fiery determination, "Let's go."

TBC…

* * *

I know, I'm totally evil for leaving it off where I did, but I thought that it would be a good place to.

Next chapter: Rescuing Kai…but how are they going to defeat the powerful Wicked Wizard of the West?

I hope to see lots of pretty reviews and I'll try to update soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Rescuing the Phoenix

**Chapter 11: Rescuing the Phoenix**

TOF: Ok, there's about two chapters left, maybe three but it depends on how the story goes.

Kai: About damn time, now you can stop slacking on your other stories.

TOF: Yes I know Kai. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I hope to see some nice reviews, it'll be a nice Christmas present for me! ^_^_**

* * *

The five travelers climbed over the mountain, and peeked over a formation of rocks, to see the drawbridge drop to admit the castle guards.

"There it is." Whispered Max.

"Max, do you remember which room Kai's in?" asked Hiro.

"Yep."

"So what's the plan?" asked Ray.

Miguel thought for a moment. At last, he had an idea. He replied, "Steal uniforms."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai looked around, he was floating in complete darkness. The cruel laughter and words from the abbey had finally stopped echoing in his head and he was left in silence…

Until he heard a familiar voice, one that he had hoped to never hear again.

**Master Kai…**

Black Dranzer.

Kai, with now wide-eyes, glanced everywhere but he couldn't see the dark bit beast.

But he could still hear her dark voice.

**Master Kai, steal your friends bit beats. Destroy them. You know you want to.**

He gasped and clutched his head, as if in pain.

**They are the only thing standing in your way to becoming the most powerful blader in the world.**

'No.' he thought back, shaking his head, still clutching it tightly. 'Not again.' He tried to rid himself of the voice, but he couldn't. No, this couldn't, wouldn't happen again.

**Come now Master Kai.**

Said the voice mockingly.

**You've gotten weak. You've forgotten everything you were taught.**

Black Dranzer chuckled darkly.

**You know you still desire and crave for power. It's in your blood.**

Kai shut his eyes tightly. "Shut up." He whispered. "Shut up! Go away!" he shouted, curling in a ball, trying to hide and shield himself from the voice. But it wouldn't leave him.

**Master Kai…**

She whispered. He could feel it…

**You**

He could feel the darkness…

**Are**

And the loneliness trying to consume him and take him over.

**Mine.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray jumped three guards as they passed them. Miguel, Hiro and Tyson slipped the uniforms on. Max sat on Ray's shoulders with the uniform on and passed as one very tall guard.

"Alright…now." Miguel whispered, signaling the group to sneak into the back of the line of the guards.

When they were all inside, the five ducked inside a side corridor until all the soldiers were out of sight.

"Ok Max. Where to now?" asked Hiro as they took off their disguises and Ray pulled Max off his shoulders.

"We passed the staircase up to the tower Kai's being kept in when we came in," replied Max, before running around the corridor and toward the staircase, the others at his heels.

He reached the door and tried to open it, but couldn't. "It's locked."

Miguel looked around for something sharp, before saying. "Hiro, give me your ax!"

Hiro nodded and handed the older blonde the sharp weapon. (A/N: I totally forgot that he had an ax actually until this part came along…I'm so sad.)

Then the blonde started slamming the ax into the door continuously, yelling, "Kai! Kai are you ok?!"

There was no answer, which caused a lot of worry. Then the door gave way.

Inside, all they could see was darkness. Miguel's eyes widened with worry and concern. Without another thought he ran into the room, calling out Kai's name desperately.

"Miguel!" the group shouted at the blonde disappeared into the darkness.

"I better go help him," said Hiro. "And figure out what's causing this darkness." Then, he to ran into the room, leaving everyone calling his name.

"Hiro!" Tyson tried to follow but Ray held him back.

"Don't Tyson. We don't want to lose anyone else in there." Tyson hated this fact, but he knew that Ray was right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Darkness was all around. It seemed like it was almost climbing into his mind and heart, but Miguel kept going.

But then he saw a small light. Just ahead he saw a purple-black sparking light. He approached it and saw that it was some sort of bit chip, attached to a machine that was giving off the sparking light. Off to the side he saw a golden hourglass sitting on the table, the sand in the top part, almost gone. Then a few a feet away, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

His lover lay on his side, his beautiful face contorted in pain.

Miguel immediately ran to his phoenix's side and sat down beside his unconscious lover. He gently picked the teen up and held him close to his chest. He put his hand on the smaller chest…good; there was still a heartbeat.

"Kai." He whispered over and over again, trying to wake the enigma up. He shook him lightly, and tapped his cheeks.

"Miguel, did you find Kai?" Miguel turned and saw Hiro behind him.

"Yeah but…" he looked towards the machine again. "That machine…it did something to him."

Hiro lifted his ax and walked over to the machine. Bringing the weapon over his head, he swung it back down, hitting the contraption, damaging it. He continued this, making sure to damage it beyond repair.

Miguel looked back down at Kai and saw with some relief that his eyelids were fluttering open; the noise must have woken him up. But his relief disappeared when, instead of seeing eyes full of fire, he saw glazed over, dead ruby eyes.

"Kai…" he murmured, as dead eyes stared up, unblinking.

"Miguel," whispered Hiro. "Get him out of here. Maybe he'll get better outside of this room, away from whatever this thing is."

Miguel nodded and stood, holding Kai in his arms. He turned and as he ran out of the room, he could hear Hiro still hacking at the machine.

He saw the door and immediately ran out. He saw concern and relief on the faces of his friends. Miguel sat down once again, still holding Kai against him.

Max came up beside him and gasped in shock at seeing Kai's dead gaze. Blue-eyes slowly filled with tears. What had been done to Kai?

Miguel sighed and settled his gaze on his lover. He placed his hand on a tattooed cheek and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner to protect you Kai, but you must wake up. So wake up." He said firmly. "There are people who still need you, now wake up!" he shouted. "I love you Kai, please wake up. I love you. I love you." He repeated and sealed his lips against Kai's unmoving ones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Oh little firebird, you're not broken already are you?**

Mocked Black Dranzer. But Kai only remained in a ball, trying to ignore the voice.

**Come now little firebird. You weren't raised to be like this.**

Kai stiffened. He needed to stand up to the voice, to Black Dranzer, to his fear. And he knew it. "Shut up." He said. "Just shut up!" he shouted fiercely.

**Oh still got some fight left in you little firebird?**

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that!" he shouted, uncurling from his ball form.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner to protect you Kai, but you must wake up. So wake up."

Kai looked around shocked. He recognized that voice…

"There are people who still need you, now wake up!"

It was his lover, it was Miguel.

**No! Don't listen to them. They lie, no one cares about you! No one wants you!**

The voice shrieked in anger. But Kai ignored the dark bit beast.

"I love you Kai, please wake up. I love you."

"Miguel." He whispered, clutching the shirt on his chest where his heart is.

**No! Master Kai, don't listen to him!**

But her voice began to fade, as Miguel's got louder.

"I lover you"

Kai's eyes became alight with fire. "I love you to Miguel." He whispered. "Black Dranzer!" he called out. "You will no longer have any control of me! You're not welcome around here! Get out! Get out and never return!" he shouted fiercely as he heard the dark phoenix shriek loudly. And eventually, her voice and presence was gone.

Completely gone.

"Miguel."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miguel pulled back and saw Kai's stunning crimson eyes come alive with fire once again.

"Miguel." His phoenix whispered.

Miguel's eyes became alit with happiness. "Oh my god Kai. You scared the shit out of me!" he exclaimed, hugging the teen close to his chest.

Kai laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Kai, are you ok?" asked Max.

Kai turned to him. "I'm fine Max.

Max sniffed lightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you…"

Kai's eyes hardened. The thought of Max going through what he had…"No! I'm glad you left. If you hadn't, Miguel and everyone else wouldn't have known where to find me."

"So you're ok then?" asked Ray.

Kai nodded. Looking around he saw that everyone was safe…everyone but…Hiro!

"Where's Hiro?!" asked Kai.

Miguel's eyes widened. "On no! Hiro, he's-"

"Right here."

Turning swiftly around, they saw the tin man standing behind them, ax in one hand, while the other was clutching something else.

"Are you ok?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, I destroyed that machine and took this from it." He opened his hand and there laying in his palm is the bit chip.

"Is that a bit beast?" asked Max, looking curiously at it.

Kai shook his head. "I don't think so. It doesn't look like one." The picture had no form of any sort of creature. It was a black void, although it had glowing red eyes. "But it's still immensely powerful." He took the chip from Hiro and studied it.

Then Tyson spoke up. "Guys, don't you think we should get out of here now?" he asked, looking around nervously.

Everyone nodded and the group ran down the stairs heading for the exit at the end of the hall. However the doors slammed shut just as they reached it, trapping them.

"Leaving so soon?" they turned and came face-to-face with Voltaire, and a large group of guards. Four of those guards they recognized from before, when they had been attacked in the Dark Woods. "Why I won't hear of it. My party's just getting started." He laughed as the friends backed up against the door.

"Damn, trapped like rats." Muttered Hiro, clutching his axe.

Voltaire smirked as he stepped forward, his staff clinking on the stone floor. "Thought you were pretty clever, didn't you? I must praise whoever decided to jump my soldiers and steal their uniforms. After all, most of my soldiers have the IQ of a chipmunk. And now…the last to die will see his friends die before him…and his little boyfriend too."

Kai's eyes widened and he felt Miguel hold him protectively as the others stood in front of him, giving him their protection.

A purple ball of fire then appeared in Voltaire's hand. Looking pointedly at Tyson he said, "How about a little fire scarecrow." And threw it at Tyson who tried to duck but his arm still caught fire.

"AH! FIRE! FIRE!" he screamed, waving his arm around, trying to figure out how to put it out.

Kai quickly moved away from Miguel who tried to use his shirtsleeve (which he had torn off) to put out the fire, and found a water bucket that was sitting conveniently on the floor.

As he ran back over to Tyson, he dropped the bit chip in his hand and dumped the bucket of water onto his friend, effectively putting out the flames.

Then he heard a discreet gasp of pain, his first thought was one of the others, but when he looked at them, they were fine, if a bit scared. He looked back at Voltaire and saw him clutching his arm, which looked like it had just gotten burned.

His eyes narrowed. How had that happened? He looked to the right of the wizard and saw the red head, Tala, looking down at the chip, then Voltaire who had straightened up, then the chip again.

Kai followed Tala's eyes and saw the bit chip as fallen into some hay, which came off Tyson. The hay still had some fire on it, and had burnt the edge of the chip.

"Now." Said Voltaire coldly. "Give me the chip, and I'll make this as painless as possible." He demanded. "Now hand it over you brat!"

Kai bit his lip and thought of something. Could that bit chip be…the source of Voltaire's powers? Why else would he want it back so much? The idea was a bit far fetched, but it's the only think he can think of right now. He knew he would have to act quickly.

As the evil wizard approached him, anger showing on his face, Kai swiftly grabbed a lit torch off the wall and flung it down on the bit chip, destroying it.

Voltaire stopped in his tracks, and smoke started coming off him. "NO!" he shouted, as flames appeared all over him, consuming him. "What have you done you brat?!" soon his angry shouts became screams of pain.

Kai backed up and clutched Max tightly to his chest, covering his eyes from the scene and using his hands to cover the small blonde's ears so he wouldn't have to hear the screams and shrieks of utter pain.

Miguel once again wrapped his arms around Kai, and held his lover close, as he shook like a leaf in the wind. He knew Kai didn't like seeing someone die, even some as evil as this wizard.

Tyson, Hiro and Ray clutched one another, not liking the scene but still not wanting to turn away from it. Finally, the accursed man was going to die.

Soon, the terrible screams stopped, the fire had gone out and all that was left was a pile of ash and the staff laying nearby.

The guards all cautiously stepped forward. Tala looked at Kai. "You killed him." He said, though he didn't sound angry, he actually sounded relieved.

The group of friends huddled together, unsure how the people in this place would react to their leader being killed.

"I had to protect everyone." Said Kai softly.

"Like myself and the others care." Said Tala, smirking. "As long as he's dead we don't give two shits."

"Yeah thanks a lot." Said Bryan. "He was a right-old bastard…were it not for his staff and the powerful bit chip we would have killed him a long time ago."

"The staff!" Tyson remembered, "We need to bring it back to the Wizard of Oz!"

Bryan bent down and picked up the staff. He threw to Hiro who caught it in his hand. "Here take the damn thing."

Ray nodded his thanks and then said. "Thanks, now can we get out of here?" he asked. This place still creeped him out, not to mention the horrible smell of burning flesh and ashes was beginning to bother his nose.

Kai nodded, looking thankful and relieved himself. "Yeah, let's go." The doors behind them opened and as they turned to leave Tala suddenly spoke up again.

"You'll have a safe travel through the woods, we'll make sure of that, oh, and do stop by for a visit once in a while…" he approached them, and looked at Kai closely. Leaning in, he continued. "Especially you, cutie." He grinned as Kai blushed adorably and walked ahead, muttering to himself and cursing Tala in russian. Turning to Miguel, he said. "Blondie, you sure are lucky to have someone like him."

Miguel smiled and nodded. "I know."

Then the group caught up to Kai and headed off, glad that this time; they can have a safe journey through the Dark Woods.

TBC…

* * *

Ok, this chapter took me awhile, mostly because I was trying to figure out how to kill Voltaire instead of making him melt like in the movie.

If you're confused about the bit chip thing, I made it so that the bit chip was the source of Voltaire's power; it was a part of him. So if the chip were destroyed, he would be as well, which is why he wanted it back so badly.

Anyway, next chapter: They go back to the Wizard of Oz, however, will the Wizard keep his promise?


	12. Chapter 12: The Real Wizard of Oz

**Chapter 12: The Real Wizard of Oz**

TOF: This is the second last chapter, so I'm almost done.

Kai: About damn time.

TOF: After this, all my time will go to creating my new stories or just writing and updating my older stories.

Kai Hurry up Tenshi. I want to get this started.

TOF: Why? You like my story?

Kai: Tch…as if. I just want it to get started as fast as possible so it can end faster.

TOF: Figures. Anyway, enjoy the second last chapter!

* * *

"**Can I believe my eyes?"** the wizard's voice boomed throughout the room. **"Why have you come back?"**

Kai stepped forward. "We have defeated the Wicked Wizard of the West." He gestured to Hiro who held up the staff of the dead wizard. "I destroyed his bit chip with fire and-"

"**I see," **said the wizard superiorly. **"You destroyed his source of power. Very resourceful of you."**

"Thank you, sir," Kai said modestly, "Now we'd like it if you'd keep your promise to us and give us what we've asked for."

"**Not so fast, not so fast," **said the wizard raising his voice ever so slightly. **"I'll have to give the matter a little thought. Go away and come back tomorrow."**

"Tomorrow?" Kai repeated in shock. "But…we have now where to stay until then."

Tyson stepped forward, his temper rising and his fear evaporating. "You've had plenty of time already! If you really _were _a great and powerful wizard, you'd keep your promises!"

Flames shot up around the room trying to intimidate Tyson, but the scarecrow barely flinched. After facing the Wicked Wizard what was left to be afraid of.

"**How dare you provoke me about words of promises? I said come back tomorrow!" **

"You don't even care do you?" Hiro stepped forward to. "All you care about are your own interests. You don't care about all the things that Kai, Miguel and Max have done to get here!"

Wind blew from all sides of the room, with enough power to knock the tin man off his feet, but Hiro didn't even budge.

"**Do you really think that pity will get you anything more than the gracious Oz has given you? Think yourself lucky that I'm giving you and your friends audience tomorrow instead of twenty years from now!"**

"So you can make up a new challenge or excuse?" snorted Ray, no longer feeling intimidated by the wizard.

As this was going on, Max had turned his head to the left and saw a curtain moving, curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the curtain and peaked in side. Gasping he shouted for Kai and the others, and then pulled the curtain open.

Everyone gasped when they saw a young man with orange hair and emerald green eyes wearing all white. The young man looked at them startled.

"You're the Wizard of Oz?" asked Max with wide-eyes.

The young man shook his head. "My name is Brooklyn and I'm no wizard." He said.

"What?!" shouted the group.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" asked Tyson.

Brooklyn shrugged. "I wanted to but…I feel so powerful here. So accepted. Everyone always did anything to make me happy. I was never really bothered here and I love the peacefulness I get." He explained.

"So…you were never going to grant us our requests?" asked Hiro.

Brooklyn smiled. "I don't think you guys need me for those. You got a brain, heart and courage all on your own."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro, Tyson and Ray.

Kai suddenly smiled and nodded in agreement. "He's right." When the three looked confused, Kai explained. "Hiro, you fought against Tala and the others and are always willing to help those in need." Hiro thought about it, there was nothing he could say to those words.

"And Ray, you protected Max and fought off Bryan with no fear at all." Added Miguel, seeing what Kai and Brooklyn were getting at. "And Tyson, you thought of so many good ideas along our journey here."

Ray and Tyson blushed and muttered, "It was nothing."

Brooklyn nodded. "See? The only ones that really need help here are Miguel, Kai and Max. And I'll try to help as best as I can."

"How?" asked Miguel.

"I'll call a friend of mine, he's usually pretty busy but he tells me he's been keeping an eye on you lot since your journey first started."

"So will be going home soon then?" asked Kai, actually eager to get back to the dojo and his team…no matter how much they annoy the shit out of him.

The other nodded. "If I can get a hold of him then he should be here in an hour. Just go wait outside the city gates." And then he disappeared behind another curtain.

"We're finally going home." Whispered Max as he and they others walked out of the room and heading for the city gates.

"I know Max," said Kai. "Excited?"

"Of course! I miss everyone so much." He exclaimed.

"I wonder how everyone's doing?" wondered Miguel.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, especially after that tornado…I hope no one's hurt." Miguel smiled, as Kai started worrying about everyone, he knew Kai would be kicking into 'mother-hen' mode when they got back. It was inevitable.

"Come on guys hurry up!" shouted Max running ahead. The group just laughed at the small blonde's antics and chased after him.

They were finally going home.

TBC…

* * *

I know, crappy chapter, this was one of my worst ones I would say. It was rushed, but mostly because I just really wanted to finish it. And I got stuck at how they should figure out who the Wizard of Oz was and everything.

Next chapter: The return home.

So hurry and review. I'll try my best to get the last chapter up!


	13. Chapter 13: Finally Home

**Chapter 13: Finally Home**

TOF: WOOT! It's the last chapter!

Kai: About damn time.

TOF: Shut up Kai. Enjoy the last chapter everyone!

* * *

The group sat down on the steps of the Wizard's castle together, a ball of lead in their stomachs. It's nearly been an hour since Brooklyn said he'd call his friend.

"Do you really think he'll be able to help us?" asked Max. He was so nervous. What if there was no way to help them? What if they were stuck in this world?

Kai looked at Max and smiled softly, his eyes showing encouragement. "I'm sure he'll be able to help us. I don't think Brooklyn would give this guy a call if he couldn't help us in any way."

"Kai's right Max." added in Miguel. "We just have to have faith that's all. Don't worry; soon we'll be home with the others. I'm sure they're wondering where we are anyway."

Max's face lit up and he smiled at the thought of their friends and family at home.

It was then that a gentle gust of yellow smoke appeared in front of the group, and through the yellow smoke came an old man.

He wore a gray suit. He was bald with a gray mustache and he wore glasses. He also carried a cane with him.

"It's you," said Tyson and Hiro in realization. "You're the one that helped us in the poppy field."

The old man nodded. "Yes that was I. I'm Mr. Dickinson, the Good Wizard of the South. I must say that Voltaire never has played fair, so I decided to give you all a little push."

"The Good Witch of the North mentioned you," said Max. "She said you're always really busy."

Mr. D laughed. "That I am. But I've been keeping my eye on your journey ever since it first began… I do make certain exceptions for certain people, and I think you boys are plenty ready to go home after everything you've gone through."

"So you'll be able to help them get home?" asked Ray.

"Of course, but first I want to ask Kai a question. It won't determine whether or not he goes home…but I'm curious."

"What is it?" asked Kai, tilting his head cutely.

Mr. D looked Kai squarely in the eye. "What would you do if I told you that you never truly left Japan?"

Kai didn't speak for a moment. He looked around his friends and boyfriend who all looked equally confused. Then he looked back at the old man asking. "We never really left?"

The man shook his head. "No my boy you haven't. Almost every person who has made an impact on your life is right here in Oz…and you could've gotten back to Japan whenever you wanted." He explained.

"I could?"

"How?" asked Miguel.

"Your crimson shoes had enough magic to bring you three home this whole time." Mr. D replied. "All you have to do is click your heels together three times and whisper, 'There's no place like home.' as you do."

"So, we could go home anytime like… now if we wanted?" asked Kai.

"Certainly."

The three bladers looked at each other and then their friends.

"The longer we stay here, the harder it will be to say good bye…" Said Miguel.

Hiro ran to each blader and gave them each a hug, trying his best not to cry. "I'll miss you guys so much."

Kai patted Hiro's back. "Don't cry Hiro, you'll rust yourself again."

"Now I _know _I've got a heart," Hiro moaned, "It's breaking."

Ray came next and pounced on them like the tiger he is. "You guys take care of yourselves, now that you won't have a courageous tiger like me around." He sniffed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're ok." Said Miguel as Kai and Max smiled and laughed at him.

Tyson came last. "We'll miss you guys."

Max smiled sadly. "We will to."

After the goodbyes, the bladers turned to the good wizard and held each other's hands.

"Click your heels together three times." He instructed.

Kai closed his eyes and clicked his heels gently once…twice…and three times.

"Now say 'There's no place like home."

"There's no place like home," Kai, Miguel and Max whispered together, "There's no place like home…There's no place like home…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've never seen anything like it!" one doctor spoke, "They're talking at the same time and tempo, and all three are in a coma!"

"It's a natural phenomenon," a second doctor said.

Kai groaned; his eyes opened and he saw that he was in an empty hospital room. Two doctors were talking outside; he was lying in a hospital bed, his head feeling as if someone dropped an anvil on it. He looked to his left and saw Max whose eyes were just fluttering open. Then he looked to his right and saw Miguel awake and staring happily at him.

"Kai, we're back." The older blonde whispered.

A few more voices chattered outside, but the three bladers ignored them.

"So was it real?" asked Max, sitting up in his bed. "Did it really happen?"

Kai sat up, Miguel following his lead. "Unless we all had the exact same dream, it would appear so."

"KAI! MAX! MIGUEL!" running into the room came the rest of Grev, along with Hiro and Mr. D, the Blitzkrieg Boys and The Battalion.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Tala.

"We were so worried about you." Cried Hilary.

"We're fine don't worry. We're just glad to be back." Said Miguel.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe where we've been." Max jumped in.

"What do you mean?" asked Claude. "After the tornado we found you guys all knocked out. You've spent the last few days in a coma."

Max was about to tell them about the world of Oz when Kai interrupted him. "That's right the tornado. Are any of you hurt?" he asked, looking frantically around the room.

Everyone laughed softly as Kai went into 'mother hen' mode.

"We're fine Kai, honest." Replied Ray.

"We were more worried about you guys." Said Hilary.

"I must say boys, you gave us quite a scare." Mr. D chuckled lightly.

Kai blushed, as everyone muttered how worried they had been about them. "I'm sorry." He said. "We never meant to worry you."

Tala patted Kai's back. "As long as you're ok, we'll forgive you." Kai laughed with everyone else.

Then Kai turned to the doctors who walked back into the room and asked, "When are we allowed out of here?"

'It better be soon or I'm sneaking out.' He thought.

**END**

* * *

Ok, I'll admit, that was a bad way to end it but I wasn't sure how too. Oh, and I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Max was also knocked out.

Anyway, this story is finally complete, I'm so happy. And now, I can fully concentrate on my other stories.

I want to personally thank everyone for their reviews. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have continued this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story so much, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the other stories that will follow after this one. Thanks again and please leave your reviews for this chapter so I may know what you thought of it and the really crappy ending.

Until next time,

Tenshi-chan ^_^


End file.
